Elle-Carol
by Opel Vectra
Summary: 5 years after "Up", Russel makes a new friend who is Ellie's PERFECT lookalike while Carl discovers his wife's will...
1. Chapter 1: Elle-Carol

Fall 2014…

5 years after infamous adventurer Charles Muntz kicked the bucket and has been defeated by his former fan Carl Fredricksen…

Carl's friend Russel who is now a teenager was visiting Carl less then before…

He had some new friends but kept a Christmas card contact with Carl…

One day…

Russel "Hello Carl…"

Carl "Russel! Long time no see! Very nice to visit me lad…who's the girl?"

Russel "Carl, this is Elle-Carol, my best friend…we're in the same class…"

Carl "nice to meet you…"

Elle-Carol "hi… hey, is that Frank Sinatra?"

Carl was listening to Ellie's and his favorite artist…

Carl "yes…"

Elle-Carol "I'm his biggest fan! Russel told me a lot about you sir…"

Dug arrives and Elle-Carol starts panicking…

Russel (tries to reassure Elle-Carol) "calm down EC…he won't hurt a fly… Dug, that's very nice of you but…"

Dug "Cynophobia…I understand…"

Elle-Carol "he can talk?"

Russel "yeah, with his collar…"

Elle-Carol (smile nervously) "ok…"

Elle-Carol was a very nice girl… she and Russel were close friends…

Like Carl and Ellie, she was a huge Frank Sinatra fan…

Elle-Carol looked exactly like Ellie when she was a teen…

Russel's friend is Ellie's reincarnation?

Ridiculous…

We only live once…


	2. Chapter 0: How Russel and EC met

End of Summer Vacation…

Russel entered his future high school…

A new student entered into his class…

It was EC…Elle Carol…who had A+ on every subject…

And one weakness…

Fear of dogs…

When she was 10… a bulldog attacked her…its master saw everything but didn't call his beast…

Leaving Elle-Carol traumatized…

Same thing happened…but this time, Russel was here…he defended EC while other jerks were laughing at her…while she was panicking in front of a dog…

Russel and EC sympathized while EC looked familiar to Carl…


	3. Chapter 2: Emma Jean

"Elle-Carol…"

"Mr Carl…"

This Weekend, at a flea market, Carl saw Russel's best friend…who seriously looked like Ellie…

She was the only teen to have same tastes as an old timer like Carl…

The two chatted a lot…

But this evening, everything had to change…

When Carl turned the TV on…

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemens, Today, we have good news and bad news, 1st, bad news…Last Helium Girl member Emma Jean died yesterday at the age of 77..."

Helium Girl…

That was the Girl's band which Ellie and HER SISTER Emma Jean were part of

Emma Jean had an affair with Carl some weeks before he and Ellie married…

After Ellie passed away, Emma was the only beneficiary of Ellie's colossal fortune…

When Emma will die, everything will belong to Carl…

Who figured it out when Ellie's Lawyer called him…


	4. Chapter 3: Hallie

"EC…trust me about it…

Obey me…"

Elle-Carol "I can't do that… Russel's my friend, he defended me against these jerks that attacked me with their dog… and his senior friend's found of Sinatra! Killing their Dug would be a crime…bad idea…"

"You wanna exorcise your dog fear or not?"

EC lived alone, in a cabin, near badlands….

Talking to her imaginary friend Larry…

While Carl was thinking that…

…will he use Emma's dough anyway ?

He was about to call the lawyer when the bell rings…

"Good Evening sir, here's the pizza you've ordered…"

Carl- but…I didn't order any pizza…

The pizza girl must have rang to the wrong house…

She was about to leave when the girl nearly missed the step…

Carl grabs her hand while she was falling…

Pizza Girl- I'm so sorry sir…

Carl- never mind…

Pizza Girl- you've been so nice to catch me… I'm Hallie…

Carl- nice to meet you, bye…

The senior closes the door…

Something about this gal alerted Carl…


	5. Chapter 4: Will

Some days after they met,

Carl and EC became best friends…or inseparables…

While Will was plotting against them…

Will was Ellie's godson…

He was supposed to inherit Ellie's dough…

But finally, everything belongs to Carl now…(he was more closer from Ellie than Will)

Too bad….

So he's plotting to get rid of Carl so he can get the money…

And this gal…

She looks like Ellie and her dog attack must have traumatized her…

So Will was the owner of the beast that attacked EC…

Will had so much hate for Ellie that he'll keep every lookalikes that lives for the end…


	6. Chapter 5: Elle-Carol

Friday, 6pm…

After a week full of homework, teachers and stuff…

The weekend…

But EC had many things to do…

As she get out of the school,

A van came to pick up EC…

In the van, Mr. Phagis's employees were waiting for EC…

Mr. Phagis was the founder of a fast food restaurant called "MaxFoodBurgers"…

Elle-Carol was working for them on weekends to emptying her head…

Very relaxing…


	7. Chapter 6: Ellie

Russel "I though you dislike fast foods Carl…"

Carl "I do, but I like to have your company …"

This day, Russel and Carl were in "MaxFoodBurgers" where EC used to work as a cook and a waitress…the three met in the restaurant while Will spied on Carl…

Next day, Carl was shopping and encountered Hallie, the pizza girl who has been harassing him…

Sure, she was attractive but…Carl was better of alone now…

Carl "how many times did I tell you…I'm not your type of guy…"

Hallie (grabs her gun) "very well, you asked for it ya old creep!"

Carl "but…young lady, what's the meaning of this?"

Hallie "I want Ellie and Emma's inheritance…all their money, and I WANT IT NOW!"

Carl "you…know my wife?"

Hallie/Will "what? You old timer don't recognize Will Pixardy, Ellie's godson and POSSIBLE BENEFICIARY TO HER FORTUNE? Know about sex surgery? Your sweetheart was my mentor, feeling uncomfortable as a boy, I…turned into this and without you, all of Ellie's dresses and her money would have been mine! I was about to have sex with you ONLY to have the money…then, I'll kill you, Just like your wife…"

Carl "you murdered her?"

Will "yeah…anthrax letters, works every time…"

Carl "Jaywalking is forbidden, there's cars passing…you should not…"

Will "nice try Carl…you really thought I could be trapped by your stupidity? How pathet… "

Too late, Will gets crashed by a passing van on high speed…

In the Van, Carl heard some barking in there…

There were familiar…

Soon Carl found in Will's Jacket some photos of him/her with his bulldog…and the same dog attacking a little girl…

It was EC…

EC showed Carl what she looked like when she was a kid…

That explains a lot…

Now, let's follow the van, there's something funny going on here…


	8. Chapter 7: Elle-Carol (THE END)

At the restaurant, EC was waiting for the van; two workers brought a bag to EC…that opened the bag…

Elle-Carol "hey, I know you; you're Carl's furry pal…where's your collar?"

Phagis's lieutenant Fred gets out of the van…

Fred "EC, what the hell are ya doin'? Roast that dog and prepare the burgers, it opens in 5 minutes!"

Elle-Carol "what's the meaning of this? Did you guys steal owned dogs?"

Fred "It's the Boss's orders…"

Elle-Carol "no, wait…you can't…"

Fred (threatens EC with his gun) "EC's trouble is EC's trouble…okay? So roast it or you'll be roasted…"

Carl followed the van...he saw everything behind it when suddenly a thug saw him…

Henchman 1 "hey Fred! Look what I found! Santa Claus without his beard… "

Carl "Very funny…"

Elle-Carol "Carl! You've been…"

Fred (grabs EC) "I told you to go to the kitchen…MOVE!

Carl "hey…you stay away from her or…"

Fred (preparing to shoot Carl) "any last requests old man?

AOUCH!"

EC hit Fred with a frypan while other thugs shot her…

Carl "NOOO! EC…"

Fred "shoot the grandpa too!"

Carl gets shot by Fred's thugs while carrying EC in his arms…

Fortunately, Fred and the other goons get away when a passing police car notices them while wounded Carl and EC…

Dug approaches EC and licks her hand…

Elle-Carol "oh yeah…that's right…good doggie…"

Carl "EC…what's the meaning of this?"

Elle-Carol "I worked in a fast food…Their leader(Fred) was my ex-boyfriend and…he told me that they put dog meat in their burgers…so I got a job to get rid of my fear of dogs (Larry's suggestion)…I'm sorry Carl…(EC starts crying…)…I didn't want to tell you and Russel because…I love you Carl…

Carl "EC…"

EC's eyes turned yellow and her voice turned more satanic…

Elle-Carol/Ellie "Carl…It's me…"

Carl (while spitting blood) "Ellie…"

Ellie "Yes… I didn't tell you Emma and I had a lot of knowledge about voodoo…I took the form of a teenage girl to have a child again and go to the paradise falls once and for all… so I had to seduce someone…farewell Carl…"

EC/Ellie and Carl die…

They shared a lot of things together…despite EC found out Charles Muntz's true nature by Carl…

At EC's and Carl's Funeral, nobody is there, except Russel, Dug, his chick, his puppies, Alpha and Charles Muntz's former gang too…

Emma's inheritance went to Russel…

Mr. Phagis, Fred and the other thugs got arrested…

Resulting "MaxFoodBurgers" to go bankruptcy…

THE END…


End file.
